Las puertas de mi corazón
by Mizuno Otto
Summary: Una invitación ha llegado a manos de Syaoran Li, y tras una pequeña discusión con su prima comienza a recordar su más grande error, ¿cual será este? y ¿podrá remediarlo ahora?


**Las puertas de mi corazón**

(One shot)

—¡ERES UN COMPLETO IMBÉCIL XIAO LANG LI!— es lo que Mei Ling, me había gritado cuando azotó la puerta de mi despacho, luego de lanzarme una invitación al rostro.

Qué razón tenía Mei ling al decir que era un completo imbécil, ni cuando rompí mi compromiso con ella la había visto tan enojada; sin embargo ahora ya no había vuelta atrás…

Me acerqué al bar y tomé una botella de whisky; ni siquiera tuve la precaución de un vaso, simplemente bebí el contenido directamente, anhelando que mi dolor se consumiera junto con el líquido que antes ahí reposaba.

Ya con la mitad de la botella de mi mejor whisky en mi sistema, me dirigí a la caja fuerte y saqué de ella una hoja de papel amarillento ya por los años. Mi dolor se hacía más grande mientras recordaba lo que ahí estaba escrito, lo último que supe de ella hasta antes de hoy.

Una carcajada amarga brotó de mis labios al momento que azotaba la botella en el suelo, para luego dejarme caer derrotado hecho un mar de lágrimas.

En unos días la perdería para siempre y todo por mi maldito miedo a lastimarla ¡que tonto fui!, al alejarme de ella la había lastimado de la misma forma que quería evitar.

Y ahí estaba yo, observando ese pequeño sobre con una "S" y una "E" entrelazadas, encima de mi escritorio, mientras en mi mano se encontraba la última carta que me envió y que nunca me atreví a contestar…

He leído esta carta un sin número de veces, casi puedo jurar que la sé de memoria, no obstante nunca pude deshacerme de ella, no sé si la conserve porque era lo único que me hacía sentir cerca de aquello que dejé escapar o simplemente para auto flagelarme con el recuerdo de lo que perdí por mi arrogancia, mis temores y sobre todo mi testarudo corazón…

_Tomoeda, Japón, 15 de abril del 2005_

_Mí querido Syaoran:_

_No tienes idea de cuánto he tardado para decidirme a empezar esto, muchas veces he intentado escribir lo que siento pero termino arrepintiéndome o hecha un mar de lagrimas, ya me conoces soy una llorona sin remedio…_

_Son tantas cosas que deseo decirte… así que comenzare con esto, no sé por qué me enamore de ti, o más bien no sé cómo explicarlo en palabras, pero lo estoy y es la primera vez en toda mi vida que he sentido algo tan profundo por alguien, por eso me es tan difícil dejarlo por la paz y verte como el amigo que tu quieres ser para mí._

_Estoy segura que pensaras que estoy loca, ¿cómo puedo estar enamorada de ti si tu nunca_ _hiciste algo para que esto sucediera?… quisiera poder responderte, pero tal vez jamás haya una respuesta, simplemente me pasó sin darme cuenta de ello y con la persona que siendo totalmente sincera no imagine me pudiera pasar… creo que es porque en muchos aspectos nos parecemos aunque lo dudes…_

_Cuando te conocí mi primera reacción fue rechazarte, no puedes culparme, eras tan frío e indiferente que me asustabas, luego poco a poco, Eriol pudo bajar tus defensas y terminaste por acercarte a Tomoyo y a mí, y con el correr del tiempo me pareció común tenerte cerca como parte de mis amigos._

_No supe darme cuenta de lo que significabas en mi vida hasta que vi que te alejabas poco a poco de nosotros, sé que fue por bien de tus estudios y por que de todos nosotros, tu siempre has tenido más responsabilidades y no tenias tiempo para perderlo en juegos, pero agradezco profundamente que lo hicieras ya que fue lo que me hizo ver que no me eras tan común, y que cada día que pasaba te extrañaba y sin quererlo te hice parte de mi mundo y comencé a verte de otra forma._

_La primera vez que te hablé de mis sentimientos, me preguntaste que por qué te había elegido a ti… la verdad ese día me quedé sin palabras, no supe que decirte y tal vez nunca en toda mi vida pueda contestarte esa pregunta, pero desde el día que te fuiste varias cosas han circulado por mi cabeza._

_Hay tantas cosas de ti que me encantan y tantas que me molestan, incluso puedo afirmar que odio, y aunque suene infinitamente cursi, odio más que todas esas cosas me gusten, pienso que es lo que hace de ti alguien tan interesante, una persona que a pesar de no verme de la misma manera me hace sentir especial y protegida cuando estaba a tu lado, el hablar contigo me tranquilizaba, el sonido de tu voz me hacía sentir viva e incluso un simple hola tuyo me devolvía el alma al cuerpo después de una noche de tormenta._

_Sé por tu propia boca que no crees poder verme mas allá de tu amiga, y la verdad quiero hacerme a esa idea, sin embargo por más que lo intento no lo consigo._

_He llegado a pensar que estoy encaprichada contigo, le he dado tantas vueltas y he estado a punto de creerlo, pero te veo y me pierdo en tu mirada y tu sonrisa; esa sonrisa que pocas veces suele aparecer con la verdadera intención de sonreír, tan natural que aunque lo niegues refleja mucho de ti._

_Creo que soy la única persona que puede recordar el color de tus ojos sin verlo, y que nota esa luz en ellos cuando ríes abiertamente, y ¿sabes? yo quisiera poder ser la causante de esas sonrisas en tus labios y ese brillo en tus ojos, no obstante tengo que aceptar que no es así y aunque intento no albergar esperanzas se que muy dentro de mí, se van acumulando todos esos pequeños destellos y un día terminaran saliendo. Tengo miedo de que eso te asuste y termine por alejarte más allá de la distancia espacial que ya has puesto entre nosotros, vivo con el miedo de colmar tu paciencia y perderte también como amigo._

_Sé que para ti soy simplemente una amiga pero para mí no eres sólo eso… No sé ya que hacer con esto que siento, es algo tan grande que me resulta completamente imposible ocultarlo o callarlo, solamente lo hago porque sé que a ti te resulta incómodo pero incluso así quiero que sepas que cada suspiro que sale de mi aún sigue siendo por ti, todavía después de más de cuatro años de que me di cuenta de todo lo que producías en mi._

_Sigo sin entender que pasó, esto se ha convertido en algo más grande que yo y que no puedo controlar, no sabía que querer a alguien fuera de esta manera ni tampoco creí que un día esto me pasaría a mí, siempre fui escéptica con respecto a estas cosas pero bien dicen que uno no experimenta en cabeza ajena y tal vez el destino quiso darme una lección que aún no sé cómo superar sin tenerte a mi lado y sin dejar de soñar con que un día podré estar contigo… ya no se qué hacer con esto y mucho menos como olvidarlo, solamente sé que existe y no sé por cuanto mas siga latente en mi._

_No creo que enamorarse de alguien dependa de la lógica o la razón… por que la mía pide gritos que te saque de mis pensamientos y mi corazón, mas este se niega rotundamente a hacerlo por mucho que le suplico sigues muy dentro de él…_

_Ya crecí Syaoran, y me duele ver que aunque no lo quise así y como podrás darte cuenta líneas arriba, mis sentimientos por ti también crecieron. Pero he tomado la decisión de ponerles una traba._

_No tengo idea de cuando estos sentimientos desaparecerán o se transformaran en una simple amistad como tu muchas veces me lo pediste, por eso esta será la última carta que te escribo, no espero que la contestes, sin embargo en ella he dejado todo lo que siento por ti, ya son dos años de tu partida y aunque tú nunca me diste esperanza alguna pensé tontamente que un día volverías a mí, y me he dado cuenta que eso sólo me está amargando y no quiero encerrarme en un mundo de sueños e ilusiones infantiles que nunca serán reales._

_Por último quiero que sepas que mi corazón siempre estará abierto para ti por si un día cambias de opinión porque lo que siento no se olvidara de un día para otro. Pero te advierto que ahora está abierto de par en par y alguien más puede entrar en él y ayudarme a cerrártelo… como un día tú me lo dijiste "El mundo está lleno de probabilidades"._

_Tú amiga_

_Sakura Kinomoto._

Pase toda la noche tirado en el mismo rincón del despacho, luego de haber leído por no sé cuantas veces esa última carta de Sakura me quedé dormido sin más.

Era temprano por la mañana y un rayo de luz solar se encontró con mi cara, dando a conocer el rastro de lágrimas, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y por ella entró mi madre siempre elegantemente ataviada.

Pensé para mi mismo que realmente me debía ver mal porque me dirigió una mirada maternal de esas que pocas veces suele dar, me jaló del brazo y me llevó hasta el sillón donde sorprendiéndome me abrazó.

—Xiao Lang, tu prima me ha contado todo, y no entiendo como nunca intentaste ir de nuevo a Japón— después de eso me separó de ella y me miró a los ojos para continuar

—Yo no crié hijos cobardes que huyen de sus sentimientos así que te recomiendo que vayas a Japón y lo intentes—

Inmediatamente quise replicar pero sabía que de nada serviría porque mi madre continuó su sermón — No importa si esta al pie del altar, ¡ve por ella!, así por lo menos tendrás la conciencia tranquila porque hiciste todo lo posible — luego de eso mi madre salió del despacho dejándome con mis pensamientos.

Mi debate interno era descomunal, mi corazón a mil por hora me gritaba que tenía que ir pero la conciencia traicionera me decía lo contrario, no supe en qué momento había tomado el consejo de mi madre y me descubrí corriendo hacia mi coche. En el camino sólo pude escuchar a Wei que me gritaba que el jet estaría listo para cuando yo llegara y después de una noche atormentadora mi sonrisa por fin había vuelto, no sabía cómo pero tenía esperanzas en que lo lograría tal vez ella nunca me perdonaría después de ocho años de ausencia pero lo intentaría.

El viaje en avión fue sencillo ahora simplemente tenía que llegar antes a esa iglesia, tal vez Eriol nunca me lo perdonaría pero estaba dispuesto a que ella me rechazara y que él me odiara por interrumpir esa boda, ¡demonios! tenía que decirle que yo también la amaba, que había sido un cobarde al huir siempre de ella, Sakura tenía que saberlo.

Manejaba como un loco, no importaba tener un accidente, yo debía llegar a ese lugar, si no lo hacía mi corazón estaría muerto para siempre, no supe cuanto tiempo estuve conduciendo pero por fin logré divisar una pequeña iglesia blanca con árboles de cerezo en el jardín, ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de estacionarme, abandoné el coche a media calle y corrí lo más rápido que pude.

Cada paso que daba era un eternidad, para mí todo estaba en cámara lenta, era el destino caprichoso burlándose de mí, estaba seguro, cuando llegué a las puertas sin más las abrí de par en par…

Mi sorpresa fue enorme al darme cuenta que ya no había nadie en el recinto, mis piernas no pudieron sostenerme y caí pesadamente, todo había acabado, la había perdido…

« _Jajá jajá tonto no puedes perder lo que nunca quisiste reclamar como tuyo_, _pensé_.» La voz de mi conciencia seguía torturándome sin darme tregua, mis lágrimas brotaron cuando ya no aguanté más, no las podía contener y poco me importaba dar un espectáculo en la entrada de esa iglesia.

Seguí llorando un par de minutos, tenía que desahogarme, tenía que sacar la frustración de alguna manera. De pronto una delicada mano se posó en mi hombro obligándome a voltear, frente a mí se encontraba una hermosa joven de ojos amatista y cabello largo que me miraba desconcertada. Con la vista y la mente nublada, me fue difícil reconocerla, hasta que mi cerebro hiló algunos recuerdos que me dieron la respuesta...

— ¿To… Tomoyo? —pude articular cortadamente, ella solo asintió y me tendió la mano para levantarme, no quise rechazarla y me puse de pie con su ayuda.

—Si la memoria no me falla debes de ser Syaoran ¿verdad? —me había preguntado ella, solo le contesté asintiendo.

Tomoyo solo sonrió y me dijo — ¿Tan frustrante es haber viajado desde Hong Kong a una boda que se canceló, que "el gran Syaoran Li" se da el lujo de llorar en público? —

Me quedé de piedra al escuchar esas simples palabras de una amiga de la infancia, ella al notar mi estado me llevó a sentar a una banca del recinto para luego con voz calmada explicarme los hechos, pero sólo una frase me hizo recuperarme…

—Sakura canceló la boda esta mañana, dijo algo de que no podía seguir engañando a Eriol cuando ella aún estaba enamorada de su primer amor —

Al escucharle me puse de pie inmediatamente, no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo, abracé a Tomoyo y pude sentirla estática entre mis brazos, sin duda la había sorprendido, al soltarla empecé a correr hacia la salida del lugar sólo logré escuchar un grito de ella con información valiosa — Sakura sigue viviendo en casa de sus padres— seguida de una carcajada femenina.

Y aquí me encuentro, frente a la puerta del hogar de Sakura, llevo 10 minutos tomando valor para tocar, pero no entiendo que me pasa, estoy sudando compulsivamente y el valor de hace unas horas en la iglesia creo que se fue con mis lagrimas.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevó parado aquí ya, a mi me parece una eternidad, agaché mi cabeza frustrado mientras apretaba mis puños, fue entonces cuando un pequeño rechinido casi imperceptible se escuchó y frente a mi unos delicados pies aparecieron, por inercia empecé a recorrerlos con la vista hasta dar con unos labios rosados, luego una fina nariz y por último unos hermosos ojos esmeralda…

Di un paso atrás, quería observarla detenidamente, ya no era la niña que yo recordaba, ahora era una hermosa mujer que me observaba extrañada.

El sonido seco de la canasta de jardinería que llevaba en las manos interrumpió el silencio, ahogando un gemido de incredulidad por parte de ella.

Le sonreí sin siquiera pensarlo mientras ella articulaba mi nombre en lo que me pareció un susurro. En ese momento y sacando fuerzas de no sé donde, la abracé para luego robarle un beso, ese beso que añoré por años y que por idiota yo mismo me había negado.

Las pequeñas manos de Sakura se posaron en mi pecho y para mi mayor sorpresa e increíble júbilo ella me estaba correspondiendo. No cabía de la emoción al sentir sus labios devolver mi beso, pero teníamos que hablar y tuve que cortar su tierna caricia.

—Syaoran yo…— fueron las únicas palabras que dejé que salieran de su boca porque las callé inmediatamente poniendo un dedo sobre sus finos labios de fresa, era mi turno de hablar se lo debía después de tantos años…

—No sé si las puertas de tu corazón siguen abiertas para mí, pero en todo caso de que me las hayas cerrado, estoy aquí dispuesto a abrirlas o derribarlas si es necesario…—

Su sonrisa era más hermosa de lo que yo recordaba, toda ella era más bella de lo que mi mente traicionera guardaba en recuerdos, pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con las palabras que salieron de su boca —Nadie, ni yo misma puedo cerrártelas, porque tu siempre tuviste las llaves para entrar…—

Estaba atónito ante lo que ella me había dicho, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando esta vez ella era quien me besaba tímidamente…

Esta vez no la alejaría de mí, ahora estaba dispuesto a quedarme a su lado para siempre, porque aunque yo no lo supiera mi corazón se había cerrado cuando ella había entrado años atrás…

* * *

**Notas:**

Un fic corto que tenía muchas ganas de escribir, además creo que mi musa ayudo puesto que creo que es de lo mejor que he escrito. Tal vez porque en este fic hay mucho de mi historia personal, sobre todo en la parte de la carta.

Agradezco profundamente la ayuda de mi amiga Devi Moon en la corrección de los errores y enseñarme muchas reglas ortográficas que desconocía.

Espero sus comentarios, amenazas de muerte, conclusiones, todo lo que me quieran decir acerca de esta pequeña historia, créanme que todo será bien recibido, sobre todo si me ayuda a mejorar.


End file.
